


Shut Up And Kiss Me...

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Flick finally sort it out... with the help of AshLotte...





	Shut Up And Kiss Me...

“They still aren’t talking?”

Charlotte rolls her eyes at Ash’s question, her voice soft but sarcastic. 

“Depends if you call ‘Watch it bitch’ talking...”

“Steph really missed her shot...”

“Flick barely gave her one.”

Ash smirks a little, then leans to murmur something to Charlotte, almost teasingly.

“So what if we... make a chance?”

“How?”

Ash smirks, her suggestion risky, but easy at the same time. 

“Steph’s already in her office with the Pyscho...”

“So all we need is to get Flick in there...”

Ash grins, kissing Charlotte softly.

“My thoughts exactly...”

The two move away, Ash moving to find Flick, finding it all too easy to convince her that Steph had called for her. Flick had not been best pleased, but it had worked out. Mickie had been silent as she left, her voice low as she passed Ash and Charlotte.

“You know you won’t change their minds...”

“We’ll see...”

Charlotte smirks, she knows the woman could be right, but she also knows Steph will fight for her second chance. 

The sound of the door locking behind her had grabbed Flick’s attention, although she sighed when she moved to the door, listening quietly, the noise of Charlotte and Ash talking had quickly faded into kissing, the two falling silent only when she rattled the door.

“HEY...”

“Give up Flick... we’re stuck.”

Stephanie had sighed, sinking into her office chair, emitting a low noise of discomfort that caught Flick’s attention instantly. 

“Still sore?”

“Yeah...”

There was something more bothering Stephanie and Flick sighed, moving closer, unable to stop herself caring even now. 

“You sure you want to go heel again, Princess?”

“I don’t give a fuck about that...”

Steph’s voice was low. 

“I don’t.... I just...”

Her voice faded and she sighed.

“I really fucked up didn’t I?”

“The fucking up was mutual...”

Flick muttered, her voice low.

“I just...”

She paused then sighed, the silence filled with the sounds of Ash and Charlotte on the other side of the door, the two clearly lost in one another again, soft noises of pleasure floating through the door. 

“Dammit Steph... just shut up and kiss me...”

Steph had snorted.

“What you think your...”

Her words were cut off by Flick, finally giving in and kissing her into silence, the soft noise of surprise turning into a near groan of wanting, Steph finally leaning into the other woman, letting herself stop thinking for once, she’d wanted this too damn long, since the girl first came to her. First lashed out to protect her, wild and furious. 

It had been all to easy to draw soft noises from Steph, although Flick found she laughed softly when Steph all but moaned into the kiss, then promptly broke the kiss, flushing richly, her voice low, husky.

“Well, they definitely heard that...”

Flick had laughed, kissing Steph again softly even as the door lock clicked undone. 

“I don’t care... although we... should probably...”

“She’s still yours.... she’s still ours.”

Flick had smiled softly, kissing Steph again. 

“Guess falling for the boss does have it’s benefits...”


End file.
